Things you never thought to ask
by Blonde Spirit
Summary: Written in response to Aiiime's drabble challenge, will post 5 in each chapter, is various pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**The Drabble Challenge**

Written in response to Aiiimy's drabble challenge on the FF forum, haven't written for a while for various reasons so I would appreciate some reviews I fear I may not be up to the job any more! I've used various characters with quite a few using my beloved Charlie! First 5 XX

_1) Shattered_

Harry sat alone for the first time in what seemed like years. It was over, Voldemort was dead and the war over. Harry was exhausted; mentally, physically and emotionally. He didn't really know what was next to come. After the battle and the bitter sweet realisation that there were many casualties on their side that had helped them win the war, after the celebrations, the tears, the funerals and memorials, Harry didn't know what was next. He had fought for this for so long that he hadn't thought about what would happen afterwards. He had nothing left to fight for, yet everything left to live for. But he didn't know how to go forward into that life and live it. He was the boy who lived, the famous Harry Potter, the man who had defeated the dark lord or he had been but now could he be who he had longed to be, just plain old Harry? Did he even know how to be plain old Harry? Did he even want to be? He also hated himself for feeling a twinge of guilt that another had died by his hand, even if it was Voldemort, why would he feel guilty, the death was indirect and if it hadn't been Voldemort it would have been Harry, but the odd feeling stayed. These questions whirled as he heard the door open behind him, he didn't look up as Ginny sat on the bed next to him. She threw herself back onto the bed and sighed deeply, Harry laid next to her, both staring up at the ceiling.

"Merlin I'm shattered" said Ginny.

"Me too" Harry agreed, and realised he was in all senses of the word, but the woman next to him could put him back together again.

**XXXXXxxxxx00000xxxxxXXXXX**

_2) Bleeding_

Molly Weasley sighed, hands on hips in a stance that her children had come to recognise that meant she was about to confront one or all of them, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"It wasn't my fault" said Bill, hands in a defensive position in front of him.

"Never is, is it?" glowered his mother "Who's fault was it then? Hmmm?"

"It was an accident" Bill shrugged "Wasn't it Charlie?" Bill glared at his younger brother, daring him to disagree.

"Don't involve me" Charlie shrugged "I didn't see what happened" Charlie knew he'd pay for it later but he loved winding Bill up.

"I have told you before William" Molly revved herself up "You are the oldest and therefore you are responsible"

"I was no where near Percy!" Bill exploded "It was the twins, they started on him while me and Charlie were…." Bill tailed off as he realised that admitting to what he and Charlie were up to while the twins beat Percy to a pulp, would probably be worse than taking the rap for them.

"Doing what?" Molly raised an eyebrow at him, somehow managing to incorporate Charlie into the look "While you were trying to get a glimpse of the girl from the farm sunbathing in her bikini with the binoculars that Charlie has shoved up his shirt?"

Charlie and Bill mouthed uncomfortably as she continued "So while you two were ogling a woman while those…thugs" she glowered at the twins who grinned back at her unashamed "Beat Percy up again"

"He should be able to look after himself by now" Bill argued "Ginny and Ron can"

"And that's it isn't it?" Molly raged at him "It's you and Charlie, the twins and Ron and Ginny and poor Percy is left out! Again! Well I tell you all" she pointed a finger at each of them in turn "stop leaving him out or you will have me to answer to!"

The children and young adults dropped their heads in shame, except Percy, who developed a smug appearance through his bruises, Molly however was one step ahead of him.

"And Percy, don't be such a victim, stand up for yourself and stop looking so cocky and get yourself cleaned up, you are bleeding all over the floor!"

Molly turned back to her cooking, which was the signal that they were dismissed, one by one they slunk away to plan their revenge.

**XXXXXxxxxx00000xxxxxXXXXX**

_3) Smile_

_Written from the POV of 'Rosie' an OC I created for another collection of drabbles._

I watched Charlie as the smile spread over his face and felt a wonderful glow that it was me that had put it there. To be fair it doesn't really take a lot to make Charlie smile, he's one of those people who always seems to be smiling. He's easy going and has a wonderful sense of humour which is always attractive in a man. Add to that his fantastic body – working with dragons keeps him fit, those lovely blue eyes that seem to be cool and warm at the same time and his way of making you (well me at any rate) feel totally at ease and wildly excited at the same time and you have the perfect man.

Except you can't describe Charlie without mentioning his smile, or rather smiles. He has several that most people probably don't notice, but being a Charlie-ologist I have. He has that tight lipped 'You are pissing me off but I have to be nice to you smile' the boss gets that a lot, as do members of the wizarding public that Charlie has to entertain as part of his job. Then he has the smile that he uses when he's patronising you, it doesn't quite reach his eyes but takes the edge off what he is saying and you are so intent on pleasing him you don't notice the 'Idiot tone' he's using to address you, I've had that one a few times. Then there's his warm smile, the one he uses mainly on the dragons to be honest but I have been on the receiving end a few times, which is a nice feeling. Then we have the sexy cheeky grin that just shouts to you that he knows _exactly_ what you are thinking and totally agrees.

Then we have the smile that he's giving me now, the big open smile that he rarely uses for anyone. The one that means he's happy and secure, the one that he gives so freely when you deserve it, the one that makes me go weak at the knees with all those mushy feelings I never thought I would feel. It's a smile I'll do anything for, it's a smile that means he's in love – **with me!**

**XXXXXxxxxx00000xxxxxXXXXX**

_4) Red_

"It's **GINGER!"**

"It's **RED!"**

Fred and George Weasley stood practically nose to nose, aggression barely in check. They were 'discussing' the colour of their hair.

"Don't be so jumped up Fred!" George shouted "We have ginger hair, not red, not auburn flowing locks – ginger hair that does what it wants"

"You might have ginger hair" Fred retorted "But mine's red!"

"Your hair is exactly the same colour as mine, that's the deal with _identical_ twins you pratt! And if I have ginger hair then so do you!" George was losing patience now.

"No!" Fred shouted pushing his finger into George's chest "My hair is RED and SO IS YOURS!"

"IT IS GINGER!" George roared pushing Fred back into the chest of drawers, Fred scrabbled to stay on his feet dislodging a book as he groped for support, a photograph fluttered from between the pages and landed at George's feet. Fred reached desperately for the picture but George was too quick.

"Who's this then?" he quizzed, his tone changing from aggressive to sly in a heartbeat.

"No one" Fred grabbed at the print "Give it 'ere"

"Uh Uh" George shook his head and read the writing on the picture "To my Freddie, the sexiest red head I know and I can't believe there are two of you, all my love Katarina"

The brothers looked at each other a moment before George spoke "Is that Katarina from the three broomsticks?"

"The very same" Fred beamed

"And have you…..?"

"I certainly have" Fred smirked with more than a touch of smug about him.

"And she'd ….?"

"I do believe she would George" Fred replied.

George glanced in the mirror behind Fred, running his hands through his hair before turning to him again.

"You know Fred" George said thoughtfully "I think that my hair is more red than ginger"

**XXXXXxxxxx00000xxxxxXXXXX**

_5) Green_

Hermione Granger hated the colour green, it simply brought bad things to mind really. There were nice things that were green like trees and grass, natural things like that, yet green still had a bad association for her.

Potions that went wrong tended to go green, and Hermione did not like it when things went wrong at all. The annoying and niggly spells all had green flashes too, the major ones were red, but somehow the green ones just annoyed her more, they didn't seem to serve a purpose other than to irritate and irk the target, to someone as logical as Hermione that seemed pointless. The plants in herbology were green, obviously, and although she would never have admitted it, while she was at school herbology wasn't as easy for her as she'd made out.

Of course the fact that Hermione disliked had nothing to do with the fact that Draco Malfoy, a through and through Slytherin still wore green robes the colour of his school house. That he swished past her each day in the ministry as she swished past him, that she was at great pains to ensure those green robes did not touch her at all. She didn't consider that green reminded her of the guilt and shame she felt about feeling so attracted and repulsed by the man wearing those robes each day she saw him.

No Hermione just didn't like the colour green, that's all.


	2. Chapter 2

The Drabble Challenge 6-10

Re enter my OFC love interest for Charlie ~ Rosie Taylor, one of these days I might get around to doing a fic about them!

6) Candy

Sirius Black was used to getting his own way. His family were one of the richest and influential around and if Sirius could not use his influence he used his money, or more accurately his father's money. Sirius was something of a hypocrite, although he had grave misgivings about how the money was made and what his family stood for he had no problem reaping the rewards these things brought his way. He was rather conceited about his looks and having been rather popular through his time at Hogwarts, in his last year he became on the verge of insufferable where girls were concerned. In fact the only one he would not actively did not pursue was Lily Evans, not because he didn't think he would get anywhere, but rather because of his friendship, love and respect for James Potter. Privately Sirius often wondered what his reaction would be honestly should a situation occur.

That's why Sirius found himself well and truly stumped by the young American witch that was visiting Hogwarts. He had tried all his usual tricks, turning on the Black charisma, lavishing her with expensive gifts and none of it appeared to be working. He had one more thing to try, usually he saved the big dinner date with all the box of luxury chocolates and flowers for when he was certain the girl would be worth the effort, and after an assault of Sirius's charms most girls were a sure thing. But not this one and Sirius was not used to having his hands slapped away before it ventured anywhere near interesting! He had waited all evening to kiss her, knowing in his teenage arrogance that all he needed to do was kiss her and he'd have his way, because she wouldn't be able to resist.

"Sirius No!" the girl gasped just as his hand had inched past her shoulder and he thought at last he was getting somewhere, whether it was lust or hurt pride he didn't stop to wonder, Sirius snapped.

"For Merlin's sake!" he exploded "I have been nothing but patient and spoiled you rotten, flowers, meals, trips, jewellery, chocolates and still you wont…" he stopped with a puzzled expression as she started to laugh at him.

"Oh so that's what this is all about" she replied "You seriously expected me to put out for a box of candy?"

Even Sirius could not bring himself to utter yes, even though it was the truth.

_7) Thorns_

Bellatrix Black stood at the alter making her vows to Rodolpho Le Strange; she congratulated herself on her acting ability. She held no love for her new husband, no affection, maybe a spark of sexual attraction but that was dying fast as she became bored, yet she did not regret her decision to marry him at all. It was a marriage of convenience – her convenience and she needed Le Stranges' money and status to advance the cause of her true love. The man who's soul she could feel, even though others told her he was dead, gone, she knew that he lived on in some form somewhere. She could feel him and knew that she must appear to continue on without him for now until the time came, which she knew it would, she could hear the whisper of his voice on the wind and he told her every second of every day that he would be back.

As she smiled serenely into the eyes of Rodolpho Le Strange the doubts flooded back, she would have been better off alone, he could never return because he was dead and she was just kidding herself otherwise because she could not face the thought that her love, the other half of her soul was gone forever. Bellatrix gripped the beautiful flowers in her wedding posy – dark red roses at her request. She squeezed them until the thorns dug into her hands and drew blood to keep herself in the now, to stop the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her every time she thought about the loss of the only man she had ever loved, or would ever love. She smiled again at Rodolpho Le Strange, she was now Bellatrix Le Strange but her heart belonged to Tom Riddle.

_8) Escape_

"Molly?" Arthur Weasley stood over is wife with the frown of concern that seemed to permanently reside on his face since the birth of his children "Molly what's wrong?"

"Nothing" she sniffed, fresh tears falling again "Oh everything!" she wailed

He crouched down in front of her, removing the pile of dirty clothes she had been clutching for dear life. Taking her roughened hands in his he stroked the skin gently.

"Talk to me darling" he persuaded "Maybe I can help?"

"Help?" Molly exploded "It's ok for you; you escape off to work everyday. There are no refereeing fights for you! No dirty nappies! No constant shouting and banging and the mess!" her voice rose with emotion "Merlin the bloody mess! I CANNOT cope!"

"Oh Molly" Arthur sighed "Just tell me what I need to do"

"You stay here day after day with this rabble and feed them, wash them, dress them, undress them, feed them again, stop them killing each other and themselves and I'll go, somewhere, anywhere!" she shouted.

"Why don't you go and stay with your mother for a few days?" he asked gently

"You'd look after them?" she asked astounded "All of them?"

"They're my children too Molly" he said "I will take a few days off work, go and pack a bag and go now"

"I don't know Arthur" she back tracked "There's all the cooking and washing to do, and the twins have trashed Bill and Charlie's room and Ginny still needs night feeds and…."

"Go Molly" he commanded "You need a break"

"I wanted to run away and escape" she hung her head "But now I feel terrible"

Arthur kissed the top of her head "Go and escape my love" he said "And we will miss you and welcome you home with open arms"

_9) Fairytale_

Rosie Taylor couldn't tear her eyes away from Charlie Weasley, there was no shock in that, and she was always like a rabbit caught in headlights when he was about. Always half lost in some fantasy about him as she watched him work, or sat with him and his team at meal times or watched him as he got drunk with his mates, as he was now.

How could he ever know just how deep her feelings for him went? She would never be able to tell him that she didn't just love him more than anything, but she worshipped him, oh she knew he had his faults but for some reason they didn't seem to matter to her. He annoyed and infuriated her at times but she still loved him so much it hurt, she felt like he was the other half of her and unless she was with him, nothing was quite right.

Her heart skipped a beat as he turned and smiled at her, she would have liked to have said she was flattered by his attention but the truth was there was no coherent thought process in her head when he smiled at her like that. She smiled back and he winked at her before turning back to his conversation.

"Stop ogling you saucy cow!" The voice that dragged her back from her daydreams was her best friend Jill "There's no hope for you!"

"I know" Rosie conceded with a half smile "I am hopelessly in love with The Weasley"

"I should hope so" Jill chortled "This rather grand party is in aid of your engagement to him!"

Rosie smiled and went to reply but her attention was diverted as Charlie left his seat and walked towards her, he stood behind her and put his hands gently on her shoulders, rubbing them softly, leaning forward to whisper in her ear. Rosie smiled and whispered back before they shared a kiss. Charlie then continued of to the men's' room, leaving Rosie and Jill alone again.

"You really are a lucky cow" Jill conceded "He's gorgeous and absolutely in love with you"

"I know it's my favourite fairytale" Rosie smiled back.

_10) Ocean_

Sirius didn't know what was happening, one moment he was looking at Harry, engaged in a fight with death eaters, having the time of his life and the next he was falling, he automatically braced for an impact that never came. He was confused, he thought he could remember a spell hitting him but not hitting the floor or the agonising pain that comes with such spells. As he moved his body he became aware that he was falling gently, tumbling and turning slowly in the darkness until he found himself on his feet, he looked down feeling sand under his feet.

Sirius was facing an ocean, and he could feel rather than see that it was larger and deeper than any ocean he knew of, his eyes searched around him, there was nothing but green behind him and ocean in front of him. He felt that he should be asking all sorts of questions, feeling scared, terrified and confused, yet he felt calm and serene. He paced along the waters edge, staring out to the horizon, wondering not what beyond but how he could get there.

"You cannot make it Sirius" a voce told him, a voice almost a familiar as his own yet one he had not heard for many a long year.

"James?" Sirius cried, joy exploding within him at the sight of the man who was his brother in every way but birth "What are you doing here?"

"I have been sent to meet you Sirius" James Potter replied with a smile "I have missed you"

"But you're….?" Sirius could not finish the sentence; he'd never been able to accept James was really dead.

"Dead, yes" James replied "So are you, only you fell through the vale Sirius, you were one of the lucky ones"

"Lucky? James how can being dead be lucky?" Sirius demanded

"Because you can go back" James replied simply "Lily, me the rest of us, we cannot, but you can"

"Go back? But how?"

James nodded towards the ocean before them "That water represents the line between life and death, you can try and cross it and return, those of us who died in other circumstances cannot"

"Buy I could never swim that far!" Sirius protested

"You have a choice my friend" James told him with a smile "You can return with me and never attempt to cross, but you will never again have this chance, or you can try and risk being lost to both places for ever"

"I…I don't know" Sirius muttered "It's too hard"

He wanted to return, right now, yet something was pulling him to James and peace. He stared undecided over the ocean, waiting for inspiration.


	3. Chapter 3

**Drabble Challenge 11-15**

Thank you Aiiime and Rita for the lovely reviews, they are much appreciated X

_11) Love_

Draco Malfoy sat back with his hands clasped behind his head and surveyed his kingdom. He had used his fathers money to buy his way into a long established Quidditch Equipment Company and to everyone's surprise he had increased the brands popularity a 100 fold and sales had more than tripled. He had a penthouse office on Diagon alley above the flagship shop and a wife and child on the way. He congratulated himself on his genius, looking around he sighed a deep sigh of contentment.

"Merlin, I love my life" he said.

He thought on that statement a moment, slightly saddened that his life may be the only thing he did love, or ever had. He loved his parents though didn't he? Or did he fear and respect his father, and pity his mother? He was sure he loved Astoria, he wouldn't have married her if he didn't, would he? Certainly he was fond of her and had an almost overwhelming sexual attraction to her but love? Would he do anything for her? Lay down his own life for hers? Draco realised that no, he wouldn't, he was far too selfish. Crabbe and Goyle were his friends, but he didn't love them, he didn't even respect them, they were useful. Zabini was a friend true, they spent time together but Draco didn't think he would go as far to say that he loved him as a friend, he had respect for him but no affection.

The child waiting to be born was the only person that Draco thought about with any true affection. He wanted to hold the child, play with it, cuddle and croon to it. To help it grow into his image and take over here, in his business. Maybe Draco was incapable of love, he was yet to find out.

XXXXxxxx00000xxxxXXXX

_12) Hate_

"You ok?" Ron asked Harry as they sat side by side, drinking weak tea.

"Me?" Harry replied with a slight frown "I'm OK, what about you?"

"Yeah I'm OK" Ron replied, taking another sip of the tea "Merlin this is like toads piss"

"I know, do you think there's any fire whiskey around here?" Harry asked, looking around him.

"I don't think there's any left" Ron answered "Dad, George, Charlie and Bill got wasted last night and mum went mad, anything left she poured down the sink, said they were being irresponsible"

"I guess they needed to do it" Harry observed.

"So did I but Ginny and I are 'too young and precious' apparently" Ron shrugged "I dunno, I've never even been drunk before"

"Me neither" Harry replied "S'pose now's not really the best time to start either"

"Not really" Ron replied, looking at his feet before his face fell and tears welled in his eyes "I just hate that he's gone Harry" he said in a high pitched voice that strained with emotion "I hate how he died, I hate that he died, I hate that I couldn't do anything about it, I hate that George is…well everyone, is falling apart because Fred died" Ron bit his lip in an effort not to give in to the tears that hovered "And more than anything I hate the way he had that stupid smile of his on his face when he died, like he was enjoying himself or something!" Ron's voice got louder, angrier "I mean what kind of bloody idiot enjoys dying?" he demanded.

Harry gave him a small look of alarm that Ron mercifully missed and composed himself quickly, he put an arm awkwardly around Ron's shoulders "I'm sorry Ron" he said simply "I'm so sorry"

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

_13) Dancing_

Neville Longbottom loved to dance, right from the day that Professor McGonagall had taught them ready for the ball after the tri wizard tournament. He had danced that night until his feet hurt.

He had continued to dance, at every opportunity, he had even joined a muggle dancing class when at home to improve his skills, he had danced many an evening away after long days as an auror at the ministry, with various partners, but his favourite was always Hannah, his beautiful Hannah. They had danced the first night they dated, and on each date after that. They had danced at their wedding, over and over sharing the music, feeling each other's rhythm, moving effortlessly together. They had danced as they discovered that they were to be parents for the first time, and for each pregnancy after. They danced on their wedding anniversaries, birthdays, Christmases and at every and any opportunity.

It had been a while since Neville had last danced, since Hannah passed away he no longer wanted to dance, his body felt heavy and ungainly and he had no heart for it now. As he closed his eyes for the last time with the image of his children and grandchildren around him he smiled as he saw Hannah, she held out a hand to him, wearing her best dress she led him to a dance floor and they danced again, not the elderly couple they had become in life but a timeless partnership that death could not destroy.

XXXXxxx0000xxxxXXXX

_14) Tears_

Charlie Weasley listened from the lounge as kitchen equipment was slammed and banged around, doors and drawers slammed open and closed and the air turned fairly blue from the language emitted.

"Are you sure you don't want me to cook?" he asked over the din "You come and put your feet up?"

"No!" came the reply, sharp and to the point "I can manage…ow shit!"

Charlie jumped up and headed for the kitchen "What have you done?"

"Nothing just a little scald" Rosie replied in a strained voice "I'll be fine"

Charlie's face changed from one of mild amusement to shock as he saw the remains of a saucepan on what used to be the cooker, and the burn on his wife's arm that was far from a little scald.

"Rosie Merlin!" he exclaimed, swishing his wand over her arm with a cooling spell "That's not a scald, that's a burn, and what in heavens name have you done to the cooker?"

"It's fine I'll clear it up!" she trilled "Just a little mishap!" she tried to turn away from him but he was too quick, pulling her towards him she started to cry more, burying her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled "I just wanted to be a good wife, and a good mother and I can't even cook a meal without burning the house down!"

"Sssshhh" he soothed "You will be a fantastic mother, and you are the best wife a man could wish for"

"But I can't even cook!" she pulled back and looked him in the face, his jaw tightened with emotion as he saw how utterly devastated she looked "And I keep dropping everything and crying! I don't know what's wrong with me!"

He kissed her gently, stroking her hair "We'll go to mum's" he announced "We can eat there and she can give you some tips on cooking, if that's what you want, your hormones are all over the place at the moment that's all"

"But your mum will think that I'm a useless wife!" she moaned "Weasley wives _need_ to be able to cook"

"Rosie" he sighed "She'll be so happy you've asked her for advice she won't care, and you don't have to have my dinner on the table and my slippers warming by the fire as soon as I walk in from work you know" he chuckled "I'd much rather there was nothing on the table and you warming in bed when I get in from work" he said with a cheeky grin, stroking her waist softly.

"I just want to be…." He cut her off with a kiss

"A good wife, I know" he finished "You are, you were last night, three times as I recall" he grinned again "I can live without fancy food, but I can't live without you"

"I love you" she said burying her face in his chest again, fresh tears spilling "Look I'm off again!" she sniffed.

He laughed kissing the top of her head "Come on, lets go make you forget all about those tears" as he lead her towards the bedroom.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

_15) Party_

Fleur Weasley was not happy with her husband, in fact she was immensely pissed off with her husband but absolutely powerless to do anything about it as he retched over the toilet bowl.

"I cannot believe you Bill!" she fumed "Getting in such a state at a child' birthday party!"

"Hhrrmph" was all she got as an answer, but not to be deterred she continued on.

"It is disgusting behaviour, to use your own daughters party to get slinking drunk with your brothers and throw up! Charlie and George do not have families to consider but you do!" she fumed.

Bill slumped against the wall, exhausted "M'shorry" he slurred, looking at her with half closed and fully crossed eyes "I love you, I love your Englishishms" he chuckled "It's stinking drunk schweetheart"

"Don't try and get around me with being sweet!" she raged "You are repoussant!"

"Whatsh that mean?" Bill looked more confused.

"Look it up when you sober up!" Fleur yelled "And you are sleeping on the couch until further notice, and YOU can clear up the mess from today in the morning, and you will then visit everyone – including your parents and mine – and apologise for your behaviour!" with that she turned on her heal and stormed out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Bill rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes "Yes dear" he mumbled as he drifted into a drink induced stupor.


End file.
